leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-76.92.184.123-20120520221519/@comment-2124153-20120523043743
You are as thick as a castle wall. AP doesn't have superior burst damage. Literally, its advantage on Q's nuke disappears the moment that you autoattack. It does more damage for the fraction of a second that it takes Kayle to wind up an attack animation, and then loses forever. Kayle is not a burster, not even when built pure AP, she just doesn't have the kit for it. Riven has nothing to worry about from Kayle players who build AP in the lane. They are less likely to win trades with her, they are less effective at winning the lane in general, and lategame they've gimped their DPS and their contribution to the team. Riven can farm herself back in even if she's behind, No Riven player wants to face Kayle in a lane, but if she had her choice, it would be an AP/hybrid. More spells is not "more damage". Kayle's only nuke is Q, and even with max CDR it's only available 2-3 times in a fight. CDR and mana regen allow you to sustain your bad habits longer, but the same Kayle with gold spent on damage items will out-DPS you all day long. Double/triple damage is to show you the relationship between 1) base stats, and 2) AP ratios. Kayle's low return on AP for W is a result of its high base value, and low ratio. Everyone pays the same amount for AP, so if you get a poor return on it, there's a good chance that you are wasting resources. Itemizing for W, is exactly that. A waste. It would cost 13,700g in raw AP to turn W's heal from 240 to 480 health returned. You bring up AD mages because you're an idiot. Kayle's kit supports an AD build. She has decent range, base AD/AS, and skills that fire off of base/bonus AD. Building her AD allows her to farm extremely well, because it feeds E's splash. Her kit allows her to kite people. and stick to people on a chase. She can protect herself from burst damage. This is a kit that synergizes extremely well with an autoattacker build. Every single mage that you've brought up -- EVERY SINGLE ONE -- fails at one or more of these criteria. It should be as plain as the nose on your face, because I've explained it repeatedly, but still enlightenment eludes you. Move speed is the best stat, but that doesn't mean it's the only stat that you build. Exhaust reduces ability/AA damage by 35/70%, and Armor/MR by 10 each. It's more than just a slow. Ghost stacks with other MS buffs, and allows you to clip through other units, it's more than just a speed boost. You really just have no idea how to make comparisons. In this post, you failed 1) burst damage, 2) Riven counters, 3) effect of CDR on DPS, 4) value of cases/ratios, 5) champion kit AD synergy, 6) the value of MS, and 7) the point of taking Exhaust/Ghost. How is it that you even figured out how to post on the internet?